Forum:NinjaSheik's talk page
The user page is whatever. Stupid to delete it but not as bad as getting a talk page deleted. Talk pages are supposed to be left alone for archival purposes. There's a reason why article talk pages don't get deleted even if an article is deleted. These pages should never be deleted so both of NinjaSheik's pages should be restored. Especially the talk page because people had commented on it. It doesn't matter if a user requests it because of the unofficial archival rules. SeaTerror 00:05, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Technically, user talk pages are pretty much the same as user page in one aspect: the respective user has all the rights to delete or add to it as they please, as long as it does not involve anything offensive or spamming. 00:32, April 21, 2012 (UTC) They have a right to blank it and remove what they want. Removing the entire talk page removes everything, even the history. The history should never be removed. SeaTerror 00:36, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I completely agree with SeaTerror on this (never thought I would say that) they are enabled on every wiki by default and that is for obvious reason that don't really need to be listed here. Furthermore I know thanks to being an admin myself on two different wikias that Talk pages unlike article comments, blogs, achievement badges and all that stuff, Talk Pages cannot be disabled by admins and I my sources are correct not even a wikia staff member can or may turn of the wikia talk pages and that is for one simple reason, which is the same reason they are there in the first place. The Talk Pages form and are the most essential primary part of the wikias communications network , they are there to let people/force people to communicate with one another and without communication a wikia cannot exist. NinjaSheiks and anyone elses his or her talkpage is there for this most essential part COMMUNICATION, you may as one individual not like that but that is just to bad for you they serve a basic primary function on this wikia just like clothes serve a basic primary function in soceity so do talk pages on the wikia.'' 'In trying to keep things short.'' I think we should maka an official rule out of this. The rule should be that: No-one may remove his or her talk page (content) in it's entirety or request complete content removement. All a user should be allowed to do is archive there talk page. PS:History must alwasy be preserved as a wise librarian once said. (OnePieceNation 00:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC)) I agree with SeaTerror as well. Talk pages, especially on articles, are a way to document previous decisions that were made by previous editors. They also can be used for documentation for things such as bans and other issues. I vote for leaving the talk pages alone. 00:53, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I'd just like to point out that my history didn't have anything bad on it and was hardly used, so there was no point of having it at all. The only time I spoke with anyone on the wiki is when I get into an edit war, and if we're having a disagreement, then we take to the discussion page to sort it with other users, correct? After all, I don't have friends here (except for Yata-senpai, but I can speak to me on the Narutopedia), so there's no point of keeping it in my opinion.--'NinjaSheik' 00:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC) NinjaSheik you seem to be missing the purpose of the talk pages, whether they are used or unused and whether they have positive things or negative things on them or the fact if you do have or not have friends on here it doesn't matter. They are there to be the wikia's primary communications tool, the fact you don't use them or don't feel like having them doesn't matter because they serve a primary wiki function. (OnePieceNation 01:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC)) No, I understand the point, believe me. But for me, it's different. There's nothing important about and it was hardly use, if it contains something important, I agree it shouldn't be deleted, but if a person wants it delete, then let the admin decide whether or not if it's right.--'NinjaSheik' 01:11, April 21, 2012 (UTC) You really don't understand it actually. A talk page especially should never be deleted. The point of blanking something is to leave the history. It isn't that hard to understand that deleting something deletes the history. SeaTerror 01:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) They just wanted to make a big deal out of this little thing. I agree talk pages should not be deleted, it's the only way to preserve evidence of something. NS, don't worry, this is not a direct accusation to you or to Yata, it's just a great occasion to bring this up and put it down on an official forum. You're right, Ricizubi. Your last sentence makes me want to bring this up: A while back, someone told me this wiki don't even have a proper written Manuel of Style. If you guys have decided long ago, maybe this forum wouldn't have to be created. But since you guys never did, which is kinda shocking, me wanting to delete my user and talk pages gave you guys a reason to bring this up and on a forum. I know I said this before, but I'll say again for good measure: You guys need to fix yourself up and get your act together, because a wiki can't survive if doesn't know what to do, like how a crew can't survive without its captain.--'NinjaSheik' 01:36, April 21, 2012 (UTC) It seems to be under construction User:Pacifista15/Random_Stuff3 "You guys need to fix yourself up and get your act together" Nice teen arrogance you got going. :) SeaTerror 01:42, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Due to recent events such as this one, I have decided to draft a basic Manual of Style. I will later make and post a forum for it, so if you want to contribute to it then hang on a little bit until I am done with a rough draft. About time. Can't believe this was never brought up before, no wonder this place is such a mess. I hope remember the titles of series and games should be in italics like this: One Piece and One Piece: Unlimited Adventure.--'NinjaSheik' 01:45, April 21, 2012 (UTC)